


Write You a Love Song

by Rachello344



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A lot of kissing, Accidental Serenade, Love Confessions, M/M, Multilingual J.J., pining Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachello344/pseuds/Rachello344
Summary: Yuri never meant to eavesdrop, but he overhears Leroy practicing with an acoustic guitar, and he can hardly help but stay and listen.  Sometimes he forgets just how talented Leroy is.





	Write You a Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my best friend's birthday. <3

Yuri hadn’t meant to stop in the shadows out of sight, too quiet to be noticed. It made it look like he was eavesdropping or doing something wrong, but he _wasn’t_.  He was technically listening, but it was nothing bad or anything.  He wasn’t listening to something meant to be private anyway.

He was in the _public_ courtyard of the hotel everyone was staying at.  He only came down at all so that he could see all the string lights lit up, because the view from his window made it seem pretty.  (It was.)  But his luck being what it was, he was bound to run into someone.

Well, he only ever seemed to run into _one_ someone, as if fate had a hand in it.  And here he was.  Normally, Yuri would have already confronted him, but Leroy didn’t normally sit on the edge of a large, ornate fountain or play an acoustic guitar.  Normally, Yuri wasn’t confronted with the reminder that Leroy could actually sing really well.

It wasn’t _fair_.

His voice was soft and melodious, the guitar a perfect accompaniment. Fuck, but he even _looked_ better like this, his expression alternately peaceful and focused.  Occasionally he would stop, pause, and start again from a little earlier in the song. Yuri thought he was trying some new note, but he didn’t know all that much about music.

It just fucking figured that Leroy composed his music, too, fucking showoff.  Yuri peeked out from behind the trellis he was hiding behind.  If he moved carefully, Leroy might not notice him and he might be able to get close enough to actually hear what he was singing.

Before he could, and as if answering his thought, Leroy cleared his throat and took a deep breath, rolling his shoulders.  And then, he began to sing.

Yuri’s lips parted in surprise.  Unfortunately, the song was in French, but even though he didn’t understand the words, Yuri could understand the tone.  His voice was strong, but instead of the usual confidence and swagger he sang with, the song was wistful and gentle.

If Yuri didn’t know any better, he would think it was a love song.  Leroy hadn’t gone out with anyone in almost two years, though, so it didn’t seem very likely.  Unless he was interested in someone new, but Yuri hadn’t noticed anything like that—not that he paid _that much_ attention to Leroy’s romantic life, but it was pretty hard to miss when Leroy was interested in someone.

He wasn’t exactly subtle.

Yuri’s eyes trailed over Leroy’s face, taking in his soft smile, the line of his jaw, the length of his neck…  He was wearing a red collared shirt; the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, showing off his arms.  Yuri swallowed.

It just wasn’t _fair_.

“ _Mon chaton_ ,” Leroy sang. Yuri snapped back to attention, startled by the nickname.  “ _Je t’aime_.”

Yuri gasped, face going hot, and retreated behind the trellis, one hand pressed to his sternum.   _That_ phrase he knew perfectly well.  Exactly how many people did Leroy call kitten?  And who the hell was he confessing to?  Was the song about no one in particular, just some random girl he called kitten?   _What the fuck_?

Unaware of his plight, Leroy sang on, the notes lilting and sweet now, hopeful instead of wistful.  There was no way Leroy was doing that stupid pop music thing where the song was about no one in particular.  Leroy wasn’t like that.  Who the _fuck_ was Leroy in love with?

It couldn’t be—It wasn’t _him_ , since Leroy was interested in girls.  Yuri grit his teeth, fists clenched.  That fucking _asshole_ was using _his_ nickname on some _girl_?  Un-fucking-believable.  He was going to give him a piece of his mind.  

His hands fell back to his sides, and his eyes fell shut.  He’d let him finish the song.  It would be a shame to interrupt it when this one was actually really good.  Not that he would ever _tell_ him, but this was probably Yuri’s favorite.

Not that he listened to any of Leroy’s music.  That would be stupid and a waste of time.  And probably pathetic, for that matter.

As the last notes rang out, Yuri deflated.  He couldn’t give Leroy shit about the song.  He’d just go back inside and pretend he never heard it.  He’d buy it on iTunes (secretly) when it came out, and that would be the end of it.

“Yuri?  What are you doing here?”  Yuri’s heart froze in his chest, his breath stopped.  He forced himself to turn around.  Leroy looked embarrassed.  “How long were you standing here?  You… You weren’t listening to that just now, were you?”

Yuri’s cheeks burned, and he looked away.  “It, uh, didn’t suck as much as the rest of your stuff.  Well, I don’t speak French, so I couldn’t understand the lyrics of your dumb love song, but the music was at least tolerable.”

“If you don’t speak French, how did you know it was a love song?”

Yuri scowled at him.  “I’m not a fucking idiot, Leroy.  Everyone knows how to say ‘I love you’ in French.”  He looked away again, biting his lip.  “I hope she’s fucking good to you, Leroy.  Even though you’re the worst and fucking annoying.  And even though you suck, she’s probably not even fucking good enough,” Yuri muttered.

“She?”  Leroy actually sounded confused.  “Yuri, you do realize that—oh my God, you’re jealous.”  Yuri’s head snapped up.  Leroy’s eyes were wide, but he was starting to smile, a helpless giggle escaping him. “You think that I was—but you—” Leroy cracked, laughing for too long.  He looked unfairly good like that, head thrown back with mirth, but he was _laughing at him_.

“What the _fuck_ , Leroy?  I try to be fucking nice to you, and you fucking take it wrong _and_ make fun of me?”  Yuri’s blush flared back up.  He pretended it was anger.  “Un-fucking-believable.  I’m never doing _that_ again.  I’m never gonna—”

Leroy’s hands landed on either of his cheeks, shocking Yuri into silence. Leroy closed the distance between them, kissing him gently.  Yuri stopped thinking.  J.J.’s lips were warm and chapped and perfect.  Yuri gripped the front of his shirt for balance, leaning into the kiss, his heart pounding and his head spinning.

J.J.’s thumbs rubbed over his cheeks, stroking softly, one hand sliding back to hold his neck.  When they parted for breath, Yuri took a moment to realize he’d closed his eyes. When he looked up, J.J. was smiling like an idiot, his cheeks and lips red.

Yuri almost tugged him down for another kiss, but his brain caught up to him. He reeled back, pressing a hand to his mouth.  “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” he demanded.

J.J.— _Leroy_ frowned, but seemed more confused than upset.  “I was kissing you,” he said simply.  “I wrote you a love song, you got jealous thinking I was interested in someone else, and you looked so cute that I had to kiss you.”  He took a small step forward.  “If I really did misunderstand, if you really don’t have feelings for me, say something and I’ll never do anything like that again.  I promise.”

“You… wrote that song for me?” Yuri asked.  “You weren’t singing about a girl?”

J.J. took another small step forward.  “It was definitely about you.  You’re the only person I’ve ever called _chaton_.”

“I thought you liked girls.”

“I do,” J.J. said simply.  “I’m bi. I like boys, too.”  He took another step, putting him just on the edge of too close.  Yuri licked his lips and didn’t move.  J.J. took the last step into his space, their chests nearly touching.  “Can I kiss you again, Yuri?” he asked, voice soft.

“Ask me in French.”  Yuri pressed his hand to J.J.’s chest above his heart.  His heart was beating quickly; the pace almost matched Yuri’s.

J.J. chuckled under his breath, leaning closer.  “So demanding, _chaton_ ,” he teased, brushing his lips over Yuri’s cheek.  “ _Est-ce que je peux encore t’embrasser?_ ”

Yuri closed the distance, tugging him down into the kiss.  One of J.J.’s hands immediately cupped the back of his head, fingers threading through his hair; the other snaked around his waist, pressing them flush.  Yuri gripped at his shirt, one arm looping around J.J.’s neck, holding him in place.

Even pressed together from mouth to chest to legs, Yuri wanted to be closer. He licked at the seam of J.J.’s lips, sighing when he opened his mouth.  Fuck, but J.J. was a good kisser, finding all his weak spots with embarrassing ease.  Yuri broke away, gasping for breath, lips tingling.  J.J. took his tilted head as an invitation—Yuri gasped when J.J. kissed beneath his jaw, along his throat, against the collar of his t-shirt.

J.J.’s hand slipped beneath Yuri’s shirt, resting on the small of his back, skin against skin.  He turned to rest his forehead against Yuri’s shoulder, just breathing for a moment. Yuri pressed his fingers along the back of J.J.’s neck, rubbing the short hair at the base of his skull.

“I really like you, Yuri,” J.J. said into his shoulder.  “I don’t want this to be a onetime thing or—I don’t know—rivals with benefits or anything.”  Yuri snorted a laugh, and J.J. raised his head, pouting.  “I _know_ , but I’m being serious here, or at least trying to.”

“You’re being a fucking idiot,” Yuri told him, trying to ignore how embarrassing the conversation felt.  “I’m not going to share you.  You’re _my_ idiot, now.  You wrote me a fucking _love song_ , Leroy, and then you _kissed_ me.  It’s too late.  No take backs.”

“So, we’re dating now?”  J.J. smiled, wide and eager.  “You’ll be my boyfriend?  I’m willing to make this long-distance thing work, you know.  I’ve thought about this a lot.”

Yuri frowned.  “Oh, right. We…”  He huffed.  How could he forget the distance?  “We’ll figure it out.  Visiting and Skype and competitions…”  Yuri pressed a hand to J.J.’s cheek.  “Tomorrow, you’re going to take me on a date.  We’re in _Paris_.  That’s supposed to be romantic, right?”

J.J. laughed.  “Yes, I’m fairly certain people call it the City of Love.”  He kissed the corner of his mouth.  “I’ll take you someplace nice, romance you properly.  I’ve already serenaded you with a song I wrote for you, so I think we’re on the right track.”

“Good,” Yuri muttered, “then you won’t think I’m easy when I take you to bed tomorrow.”

J.J. floundered visibly, blushing like mad and as wide-eyed with shock as Yuri had ever seen him.  “You—with me? Already?”

“If you don’t want to yet, we can wait,” Yuri said.  “But we might not see each other for a while, so I thought… while we’re in the same city…”

J.J. groaned and pulled Yuri into a deep kiss, one hand gripping his hip just shy of too tightly.  Yuri moaned, pressing closer.  When J.J. broke away with a look of reluctance, Yuri had a hard time keeping his eyes off his mouth.

“If you keep doing that, I’m not sure I’m going to want to wait until tomorrow,” Yuri said, voice sounding rough even to his own ears.

“We should probably stop, then,” J.J. said, unconvincing.  His eyes were wandering.  “I’ll walk you to your room.  When do you want to start our date?”

“We can do lunch, shopping and sightseeing, then dinner.”  Yuri smirked.  “And then come back here for dessert.”

“Yes, okay,” J.J. breathed, “that sounds good— _great_.”  They spent a long moment just looking at each other.  They were both starting to sway into each others’ space again when J.J. abruptly straightened.  “Right! We should—Before we—Let’s go,” he concluded.  Fuck but he was cute when he was flustered.

Inside the hotel, it was easier to keep their hands to themselves.  They hadn’t discussed telling people about them yet, and probably wouldn’t for a while, so they kept their distance as they walked.  Occasionally, the backs of their hands or their shoulders would brush as they walked.

It was too soon when they reached Yuri’s door.  He unlocked it and pushed it open with his foot.  “I’ll see you in the lobby at noon?”

J.J. nodded.  “I’ll meet you there.”

Yuri glanced down the hallway, ensuring the coast was clear.  He stood on his tiptoes and kissed J.J.’s cheek.  “Good night, J.J.”

His smile was dopey when Yuri pulled away.  “Good night, _chaton_. Pleasant dreams!”

Yuri hurried inside and closed the door before he fell to temptation.  It would be so easy to spend all day tomorrow in bed, but…  He bit his lip, pressing his hands flat against the wood of the door.  J.J. was in love with him, and he wanted to do this properly.

Yuri giggled helplessly to himself.  J.J. wasn’t only interested in girls, and he _liked_ him.  If his lips weren’t still tingling, he’d think he dreamt it up.  It was unbelievable.

His phone buzzed in his pocket.  ‘I’m so excited for tomorrow, I don’t think I’m going to sleep at all!!’

Yuri shook his head, grinning in spite of himself.  ‘I’m going to sleep just fine.  ;)’  He started to get ready for bed, humming to himself as he did.  He needed to get J.J. to record that song for him, and tell him what the words meant.  He wanted to be able to listen to it whenever he wanted, wherever he wanted.  He’d ask tomorrow, he decided.

They’d have all day.


End file.
